


世界尽头与冷酷仙境

by Zpanni



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni
Summary: 向你呼唤。





	世界尽头与冷酷仙境

有时候金博洋倒是好奇他俩的关系。

他不像自己跟王金泽跟金杨，或者隋文静韩聪，甚至是戈米沙。他们关系没那么好，夸张点说只要往那人身边一站，金博洋就觉得自己全身的动力都积攒到了心脏，它用力的跳动着，而喉咙却因为失去活力发不出声音。

晚宴的时候他看到羽生结弦跟各种人讲话合照，笑眯眯的样子很吸引注意力。于是隋文静拿着食物回来的时候就看见了一个痴痴盯着人看的傻子。

“天天，”她拿手在人面前晃了几下，“回神回神，再盯下去哈喇子要流一地了。”

金博洋下意识的眨了几下眼睛，看着贴近自己的女孩，脑子这才运转起来，“姐...你、你干啥呢？”

“我干啥我干啥，是你想干啥，”隋文静用下巴指了指远处的羽生结弦，“想去和他讲讲话就快去，别杵这跟木头似的，你们又要很长时间都见不到面了。”

金博洋想拿高脚杯喝可乐的手一顿，几秒后又把它举起来往嘴唇凑，语气含含糊糊的：“我没什么想说的。”

“那你一直盯着人家看干啥呢？”

“我.....”男孩一时觉得话哽在了喉咙口，说不出来。

“要我说，金博洋你也真是够矫情的。”隋文静无奈的叹气，“明明想要去找人家又嘴硬说不想。你是觉得人羽生真有脑电波感应会主动就蹦跶来找你讲话呢？”

“最后有遗憾的人是你。天天，对自己好点。”

   
 

后来金博洋想起来这件事，觉得隋文静说得对，他真挺矫情的。

他从小就把羽生结弦当偶像，对这人所处的世界充满向往。后来好不容易挤了进去，却发现和自己想的不太一样。

那个世界太过庞大，想要束缚住他的东西太多，越来越激烈的竞争，更多的伤痛，对赢的渴望，身边的人对他给予的期待。为数不多的安慰就是他也算和那人站到了一起，知道了他一直在经历的是什么。

偶尔羽生结弦也会来逗逗他，在他失落的时候揉几下头表示安慰和鼓励。但金博洋知道自己不过是他众多后辈中普通的一个，换做其他人也会得到同等的对待。

他私心想要得到更多。想像个朋友一样去关心羽生结弦的身体，想对他说你多看看我，想自然向对方讨要一个拥抱。

羽生结弦的名字不知何时变成金博洋心脏里为数不多的净地，这人对自己太重要，自己对他抱有的情感太不正常。在还存在任何被拒绝的可能性之前，金博洋觉得这一切都会混合着血液烂死在自己肚子里。

   
 

他放下手机，左手揉了揉刚刚被冰敷过的脚踝，还有点疼，但仍在承受范围之内。

妈妈的声音在门外响了起来：“天天，动作快点。”

他对自己笑了笑，站起来：“来啦。”


End file.
